He is
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: Marik tells us how he feels about his new husband Bakura  Thiefshipping, Yaoi


This is a short, Thiefshipping (Yami BakuraXMarik Ishtar) story, Warning: Yaoi, don't like, don't read, You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! Because if I did, then you would know it.

I gasped as Bakura opened the car door and took me in his arms bridle style, walking through the threshold of our new home. He didn't say anything, holding me in his right hand, he took the key out of his pocket with the other and unlocked the door, kicking it open, walking in and shutting it, without missing a beat.

_He is talent. _

He set his bag down on the couch, the house was a two story, the living room had flat screen TV, small coffee table, recliner, a circular couch, end tables. The living room led into the kitchen, which I only got a glimpse of but I saw that we had an island and granite countertops. Bakura walked up stairs, me still in his arms, he took me into the first bedroom on the left, it was a giant bedroom, it had its own flat screen tv, dressers, its own bathroom, a walk-in closet, the bed was the most amazing, it was a California King with a dresser next to it. The bed had four large wooden post that held up a blue canopy overtop. Bakura set me down on the bed.

_He is sweet. _

I watched as he walked to where the light switch was at, dimming the lights, I heard music, I wasn't sure where it was coming from, but I figured there was a stereo in here somewhere. The song was soft, slow-like. Bakura gave me his hand and I accepted it, he pulled me from the bed, pulling me closer to him. We didn't say anything, and we dance; swaying softly side to side to the beat of our hearts and the music.

_He is amazing. _

He looked deep into my eyes, red brown eyes once filled with pain, now gone, at least…for now. He wasn't smiling, but I knew he was happy. He pulled me closer, I buried my face into his chest, he lay his head on my shoulders as he began singing to the music.

_He is beautiful. _

He lifted my head and placed a gentle kiss upon my lips, fireworks erupted and my soul caught fire, as I kissed back. We battled for dominance, but he always won. I let him explore my mouth, moaning against his, he smirked.

_He is sexy. _

Without missing a beat, we ended up back on the bed. We kissed, he took my shirt off, trailing kisses on my neck and chest. I closed my eyes, as he crawled over top of me, for better access to my tender throat, he bit down hard, I started to bleed, but I didn't care. I moaned softly, and took his shirt off.

_He is an angel. _

I lifted myself and kissed his neck, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, enjoying my soft lips upon his throat. He kissed his way down my chest and stomach, pausing at my pants, he undid them, taking them off, reveling my tanned muscular body. He smiled at me, as he took me into his mouth, licking each itch of me. I clutched the sheet and moaned.

_He is gorgeous. _

Without taking his mouth off of me, he opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a tube, he gave me one long wet lap that had me shuddering and clutching the sheets tighter, my hips bucked, begging for more. He stopped, opening the tube of lubrication and squeeze it out on his fingers, coating them. I hissed as one finger entered me, he did his best to distract me by sucking me, I was on the boarderline of pain and pleasure, I forced myself to take the pleasure side, with me distracted he entered two more fingers, stretching me. I moaned louder.

_He is awesome. _

I bucked my hips, allowing Bakura's fingers to go deeper into me, He bit down on my tip, then he licked from the head the to the base and back, I shivered groaned. I was close, I could feel it, the passion was building inside me, my body screamed for release, but I withheld. I wanted Bakura to make me, him inside me, our first time.

"I want you" I whispered to him, he looked up at me, crawling back to my mouth and capturing me and a love-filled kiss of passion.

_He is perfect. _

Still kissing me, Bakura entered me, I hissed from the pain, my muscled clutching around him. He moaned, biting his lip until it bleed, I knew he was waiting on me, waiting until the pain was gone, waiting so he could go futher, only half of him was inside of me and already he was bleeding because of my body.

"O-okay" I told him. He buried himself deep within me, finding a rhythm as he rocked back and forth, the pain lessened a lot and I moaned alongside of him, involuntarily clamping my muscles around him, this caused him to thrust harder into me.

"You feel so good" He said to me.

_He is a Sex God. _

I pulled him to me, kissing him passionately upon the lips, kissing his throat and running my tongue up and down his sweat-soaked chest. He moved faster and deeper. I moaned, wrapping my legs around his back. I knew I was bleeding, I felt my skin tear, but I didn't care, He took my dick in his hand and pumped gently, causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head, he smirked at this.

_He is my beautiful disaster. _

He withdrew slightly and slammed back into me, he wasn't gentle, not in the least, my muscles surrounded him, clinging onto him. He bit his lip, I could tell, he wanted to scream, he was holding back his release, I rubbed his back gently. He stroked me faster, my back arched into Bakura, causing him to deepen himself within me. He bit my neck, causing it to bleed once more, He grabbed his knife from the dresser top and cut my chest slightly, licking up the blood.

_He is sadistic. _

I screamed, spilling myself all over his fist, Bakura threw the knife on the floor, thrusting dangerously into me, I moaned loudly, tighting my legs around him, He grabbed them, bending my flexible body to his will, pulling my hips closer to him. He groaned, clinching his eyes closed tightly.

_He is my soul mate. _

"Please" I begged him. "I'm yours."

With one final thrust, he released himself inside of me, I moaned as I came again, shooting up the fireworks of our love. He gapsed as wave after wave of euphoria send him shivering against me, his hips rocked, he clutched my legs, pulling them closer to his body.

_He is my husband. _

_He is my lover. _

_He is my dream taker_

_He is my heartbreaker. _

_We argue and fight_

_We take each other for granted. _

_But he is mine.  
>And mine alone. <em>


End file.
